


Alec loves Magnus

by Asteraa



Series: Love is eternal and unending [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, kinda lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraa/pseuds/Asteraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec loves Magnus for the little things.<br/>But he also loves him for the big things as well, for ever and for more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec loves Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> errr first fanfic! I've read fanfics for over 5 years now and never thought about actually publishing my own

'I swear I couldn’t love you more than I do right now, yet I know I will tomorrow'

Alec loves Magnus for the little things. From the way his eyes always seem to sparkle of mirth to the way he moved fluidly as if he were a cat. The way how he always seemed so confident and never hesitant to show affection yet how he respected people boundaries, not getting too close to them. To the way he attempted to hide his nervousness his fingers rubbing together as if he could rub away the agitation. To the way he always stood on his tip toes to give him a nose kiss because even though he was a good 4 inches taller Alec loved the way Magnus’ face lit up after every kiss.

 

Alec loves Magnus from the very first time they met; a suave and powerful man who opened his mouth and the first thing that came out was a pun about meat, his brain didn’t register the pun though as it was more focussed on the beauty walking in front of him. He loved how although he was much shorter than him Magnus seemed to take up the room with his confidence. He loved how Magnus stared at him with a smirk playing on his lips and brown eyes sparkling with mischief 

 

Alec loves the way Magnus says his name, not bothering to say Alec…always Alexander. It was reserved for him and him only. He loved the way Magnus’ lips always crept into a smile whenever he said his name. The way he said it in his own way: slowly, sensually as if Alexander was going to be the death of him and he knew it. He hated ‘Alec’ being uttered from his lips, the only time Magnus had dared call him Alec was in circumstances where he put his life on risk. 

‘Listen Magnus please I had Jace!’  
‘That’s not the point, Alec’  
‘…. what do you mean?’  
‘You put your life on the line Alec’  
‘no’  
‘no?’  
‘don’t call me Alec’

 

Alec loves Magnus’ brilliance, his intellectual. The way he could randomly bring up a piece of knowledge that would prove useful. Magnus would say each fact casually as if he was throwing out a piece of knowledge yet Alec knew just how much each memory meant to him and how Magnus felt as if he was letting other people a peek into his life. The way he seemed cultured in every culture and every country. How he almost seemed to know every language.

“Magnus your room’s a mess” However despite how smart he was, Magnus was the messiest person that Alec knew, he was even worse than Jace.  
“I have magic for a reason darling, it’s so little issues like this can easily be solved”   
“no need” Although Alec sounded exasperated he loved how even the High warlock of Brooklyn can be subject to human flaws “I cleaned it up for you”  
Magnus stared at him for a little bit. If Alec was honest it was marginally creepy  
“je t'aime tellement, vous êtes incroyable”  
Alec was shocked, but it sounded unbelievably hot coming from him. Whispered, eyes poring into his, he didn’t know a word of French but he loved it when Magnus said it.

 

Alec loves Magnus for his tenderness, his affection and kindness towards others, how he could be an all-powerful warlock one second, but kind and attentive the next. How he would crouch down to be at eye-level with someone and always look them in the eye, speaking softly and slowly so as not to alarm anyone. How he would be so considerate whenever someone was upset, making sure that they were comfortable and always had a hot chocolate or something stronger nearby.

 

 

Alec loves Magnus during their first I love you, in their bedroom sitting cross-legged on the bed. How his eyes shined with happiness when recalling his memories and how his hands gesticulated madly while describing how on a voyage with Luís Vaz de Torres how Queirós’ disappeared. He loved the way Magnus seemed Passionate about everything, even though he could barely hear a word Magnus was saying due to his intense concentration on his face.

“I love you”  
He loved the way Magnus’ amused smirk seemed to freeze on his face as if shocked by the statement.   
“Magnus?”  
After saying nothing for a few moments Magnus lunged himself at Alec. He loved the way that Magnus’ lips immediately attached to his and it was rushed, it was messy but he loved it. The way a hot searing feeling erupts from within him as Magnus forced his mouth open, hands in his hair, pushing hard against him.  
“I love you, Angel I love you so so much”  
It was a breathless I love you but Alec felt as if every emotion was heightened, an electric feeling that spread all around his body. And he loved it.

 

 

Alec loves Magnus despite their arguments. The way Magnus stayed silent, always waiting patiently for Alec to finish his argument before he argued his view. The way Magnus never reacted whenever he stormed off, only to for Alec to come back and find him on the couch with one hand tightly wrapped around the glass and his other fingers rubbing against each other. The way how Magnus gives him a small sincere smile and reached on his tip toes to give him a kiss on the forehead before gently taking him by the hand and leading him to the couch to talk their problems out

 

Alec loves Magnus even in the darkest of times. He had not known Ragnor at all, never spoke to him, yet he knew that the friendship between Magnus and him ran so deep it could be considered brotherhood. When Ragnor passed away Magnus became silent. He talked, but refused to talk about what happened to Ragnor; instead preferring to drown away his sorrows with a bottle of whiskey. Mediocre, but it did the trick. This all lasted for about a couple of months; Alec didn’t care if Magnus overlooked Alec during that period of time, he still loved him. Which was why confronting Magnus would be the best option

“Magnus, listen! You’re not thinking straight”  
“I never was dear, that’s the point of being bisexual”  
Alec could have torn his hair out   
“Take this seriously please, I know what you feel. Do you think I didn’t go through the same thing when Max died? But drinking every day won’t solve your problems... please just talk to me”  
“I…. I can’t”  
The little pause regained some of Alec’s hope however, even if it did result in one or both of them hysterically crying it would be worth to let out the emotions that were being bottled up  
“yes you can...Im here for you, I always am” Alec leant forward to press his lips on Magnus forehead, remaining there a few seconds before bowing his head so that their foreheads rested against each other  
Even though Magnus rarely showed his true emotions, and rarely made out what he was actually feeling, Alec still loved him when he let out his anger and his sorrow, because Alec would be there for him just as Magnus would always be there for him.

 

Alec loves Magnus during their wedding, how he had always stood by him until a shadowhunter et downworlder law passed allowing them to marry as they pleased, He adored Magnus as he fixed the lapels of Max and Rafe before dropping a kiss on the top of their heads and standing back at the stand, fingers rubbing against each other, back facing Alec. He loved how Magnus, so full of grace and confidence seemed to be almost nervous as he slid the rune-engraved ring on Alecs finger. He loved the way Magnus seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet after exchanging rings and how surprised he seemed when Alec gently curled his hand around the back of his neck and press their lips together, with the practised ease of intimate lovers. 

 

Alec loves Magnus even in illness. His stupid husband never knew when to stop; never knew his limits with magic when it came to friends. The over exertion of magic rendered him in bed rest for several days, meaning:  
“No extraneous exercise…. yes, Alec my dear brother I am looking at you”  
As he discovered that day Magnus became chairman meow in human form once bed ridden. Clingy in every way and demanding in every way, Alec was shocked at how he had managed to survive all these hundreds of years. Even so, these traits were endearing for Alec, how he would refuse to let go of Alec and would grumble unless Alec gave him a kiss goodbye on the lips, forehead and nose.

 

Alec loves Magnus even in death. Alec new he wouldn’t remain in this world for long, after all Shadowhunters had a low life expectancy, which was accustomed when you risk your life daily. It was only a matter of time before something happened. It was a mission Alec had to take, if he didn’t that child’s blood would be on his hands. He had been battling 13 initially but had managed to kill 6 before starting to tire out.   
He swore under his breath, Jace and Izzy were in Idris at the moment and wouldn’t be back for some time as Clary was about to have her first child.

Sweat was pooling over his eyes. His muscles were straining. Every second that passed became harder for him to draw an arrow back, aim it and hit a demon. In the corner of his eye he could see the child peeping out from behind one of the many bins in the alleyway, he breathed slightly easier knowing that at least she was safe.

He placed his left foot and stumbled, this was all the demons needed before one of them moved forward and   
pierced his chest

His mind was swirling and the floor seemed to be moving closer and closer. Limbs were splayed out gracefully, one hand was wet and slick with blood while the other seemed to be holding something warm and solid in his hand. Magnus. He had been with Magnus for over 20 years and now, whenever he walked into a room and sense of contentment washed over him. That was how Alec knew it was Magnus present.   
The familiar scent of sandalwood and the roughness of his finger desperately grasping his own. it was a matter of time before something happened to him. After all, Shadowhunters risked their lives every day, it was an expected sacrifice which greatly reduced their life-expectancy. He knew that he wouldn’t survive, well, not without any lasting injuries. 

‘Magnus, save your strength…. please. Take…take the child and go’ He was struggling to put words together.  
At least he knows that Rafe and max would look after their papa.  
‘no my love, you need to live, Max needs you, Rafe needs you’ Magnus voice broke, tears finally spilling coming hot and heavy ‘I need you’  
Alec put a shaky hand on Magnus’ cheek, blood staining Magnus’ face. He knew Magnus would blame himself for not saving him and Alec would be damned if he allows that to happen  
‘I’m sorry...I’m...so so...sorry, it’s not your fault’ His breathing became slower and more erratic  
he wanted one final second with Magnus but he knows that one final second will become one more final second and if he doesn’t let go now he’ll never let go

Magnus’ words were getting mixed up. By the angel Alec loved him so much it was almost too hard to bear  
“nononono don’t …survive…. Max and Rafe…. biscuit’s ……. please……. without you’ Alec’s heart broke, maybe if he tried hard enough he could give him one more message  
maybe…  
‘I love you so...so…so much…tell max and Rafe...’  
Alec loves Magnus forever and for more, even after death

'how rare and beautiful it is to even exist'

**Author's Note:**

> yeah....sorry about that!  
> I guess I really wanted to show how much they loved each other¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also I start and end this fic with a quote but the last quote is one from one of my favourite songs <3


End file.
